Amore Motore
"Amore Motore" is the seventy-ninth episode of Mickey Mouse and the first episode in the fifth season. It premiered on October 6, 2018. Plot Summary Mickey helps his scooter woo the bike of his dreams after seeing her on the streets of Rome. Synopsis In Rome, Mickey is driving with his scooter, between cars, then, he saw a woman with her scooter, his scooter is nervous, she left, he turns around and bonks lamppost. He is mad but his scooter thinks her scooter in love. "Ah, bellissimo. L'amore!" he said in Italian. He points her, nods his head, comes to the other place. At the shop, her scooter is reading a book while she is buying fruits, his scooter whimpers, a rat-man holds a box of tomatoes, Mickey had an idea: strong muscles. He fills the air inside wheels, her scooter saw his scooter holding a box but touches a pigeon, jumps, he gasps, it hits fruits, clothes, and him, they fell on stairs, and splashed on a fountain. They saw a woman and her scooter ride through a park, he and his scooter nods head to go. At the park, she sees a map, he disguises as a butler, his scooter whimpers behind picnic blanket with a basket and a motor food, her scooter goes to see his scooter, he whispers to it, disappointed, it eats a motor food, coughs, and blares horn loudly, he gets it and spits out a piece, hits an angel statue and her scooter, crying, it tells her to see them, drive away. His scooter is sad, it hits a pillar 3 times, hits pillars and the last pillar is rolling by, it chases her and it, they whimper, drive to save her, dodge stones, he fills the air, and stops the rolling pillar, jumping out, his scooter jumps high, he grabs her, and they splashed on large fountain. She saved by him, wheels ran out of the air, it kisses his scooter, he laughs while a woman removes a helmet to reveal Minnie, he is nervous, she leaves with her scooter driving away home, and his scooter waves goodbye, go for a date at night, they jump excitedly. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Scooter *Minnie's Scooter *Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (cameo) Trivia *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = . **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. *The episode has a similar premise to the "Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet" segment from Make Mine Music, in addition to the titular protagonists appearing on the cover of a book. *"Amore motore" means literally "love engine". Place in the World *'Rome, Italy' Gallery Minnie and Mickey on scooters.png es:Amore Motore pt-br:Um Amor de Motoca Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes